The Great Swipe
by Duskgrass
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys swiped the bag from Bubbles. But they don't know what is IN it, heh.


**The Great Swipe**

By Duskgrass

_Disclaimer: The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network._

ooooo

Bubbles wrinkled her nose area as she stepped out of the next-door house, holding a bugling bag at an arm's length. She looked over her shoulder. Her best friend, Robin, was standing there in the doorway with her hands clasped gratefully to her chest, beaming her thanks at her. Bubbles sighed ruefully and then looked across the yard on her right. There was a hedge which ran at length between Robin's ordinary house and the unusual, whimsical Utonium house. Her sisters – Blossom and Buttercup - could be seen peering over the top of the hedge, watching her avidly and grinning widely. They waved cheerfully at her.

Bubbles frowned and continued her way down toward the main street, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. _Why me?_ She thought disgustedly to her. A few minutes back, Robin had come over to their house, making a request as she always do once every week. The sisters all knew only too well what she wanted them to do, so they had quickly huddled to decide who would be sent out to do the deed for their friend. They drew lots and the longest stick turned up in Bubbles' hand, much to her sisters' rejoicing and Bubbles's horror and sheer disgust. Well, there was nothing she could do but go ahead with much resignation and did what is to be done, and now she's carrying the lumpy bag away. _I did it just last week! And the week before, too!_ She mentally whined to herself unhappily. _Why don't my sisters take their turn for once?_

Just as she was passing under an old oak tree she suddenly heard a male voice calling to her out of nowhere in a mocking tone,

"Hello, blue pipsqueak!"

Startled, Bubbles looked up and down and sideways, but did not see anyone. She, however, had recognized the voice right away. "Okay, where are you?" She called back, more of an annoyance than anything else.

The voice jeered, "Heh, heh. Just watch!"

There was a sudden rustling in the an oak tree right over her head. Bubbles looked up quickly. One by one the young troublemakers – Brick, Butch and Boomer – popped out of the out of the foliage and landed a few yards away from her. Blossom and Buttercup gasped loudly and Bubbles stepped uneasily away from the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick grinned evilly at Bubbles. "My, my. What do you have in your bag, pipsqueak?"

Bubbles, who had taken on a defensive stance, fully expecting an all-out attack from the boys, blinked in surprise. She made a wry face and held the bag away from the boys. "Nothing for you, creep." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at them.

"Aw, come on! I'm sure there's something interesting in it, don't you think?" Smirking, Brick looked over to his sneering brothers.

"Yeah, there must be something quite useful for us," Butch replied, his eyes squinting thoughtfully.

"You doo-doo heads, you can't have it!" Bubbles shouted.

Boomer licked his lips. "Maybe it's full of leftover food?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah! My thoughts exactly!" Butch exclaimed, also licking his lips.

"Let's grab it then!" Brick shouted decisively, and before Bubbles could react, the hungry Boys flew straight at her. Boomer pushed her roughly down and Brick grabbed the bag.

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted, but they had already taken off with the bag, crowing triumphantly all the way into the air over the city.

Bubbles sat up and gawked in astonishment, watching them grew smaller and smaller until they were out of sight. "Hmmm. Well." She said, shaking her head bemusedly. She scrambled to her feet, looked over at her stunned sisters and pointed toward the sky where the boys had flown away. "Did you see what they did? I can't believe they swiped the bag!"

Blossom and Buttercup indeed had witnessed the theft of Robin's bag. They just stared at the sky for a moment, too surprised to move….and then collapsed onto the ground, rolling around and laughing so loud that Robin, who had ran back inside her house the moment the Boys showed up, opened the door cautiously to see what the ruckus was all about. "Are they gone?" The young girl asked anxiously.

"Yep," Bubbles was grinning too, just as amused as her sisters were. She walked back up to her friend and threw her arms out exuberantly, "Well, looks like it's all taken care of, Robin!"

"Oh, good!" Robin sighed with relief. Just then an orange tabby came out, meowing and twinning Robin's legs. She scooped her cat up and hugged him. "Bubbles, I'm glad you came over and did my chore for me! I knew I can rely on you to help me out!" She declared happily, "I just can't do it, because I'm terribly allergic to it. Thanks so much for cleaning Ginger's litter box and getting rid of the stinky poop for me!"

Bubbles briefly wondered what the Boys' reaction might be when they take a look in the bag. "No problem, Robin. Any time." She said with a smirk.

_End ;)_


End file.
